On my worst behavior
by izcatnow
Summary: Deidara is beeing a bad boy. How will Hidan react? DeidaraxItatchixHidan Yaoi.


Deidara came home after a days work. He was in a good mood, singing to himself. He went straight inside the living room and turned on the radio, it was playing "return the favor" with Keri Hilson. He was dancing, moving his hips to the music. He had his hair up the usual way, he wore a black shirt with fishnet details and a pair of low-cut jeans. He slowly removed his shirt, still moving his body to the music. He then proceeded to remove his jeans and boxers and headed to the shower. The shower was unusually big, so there was space for him dance around even in there. The water hit his toned body and he felt great. He discovered he was in fact rock hard and he just smiled. No need to "fix" it, one of his lovers would be home soon. In pure hornyness, he pressed his ass up against the tile wall. He could still hear the radio from the living room. He closed his eyes an imagined it was Hidan standing behind him. He let out a low moan before opening his eyes and starting to wash his long hair.

Afterwards he just put on boxers and went back to the living room. It was a slow song and he just sat down on the floor, listening.

Itatchi was not in a good mood. He had had a hard day was very tired. He just wanted to eat and go to sleep basically. When he stepped inside the apartment he heard the radio, Deidara had turned down the volume so it wasn't too noisy. Itatchi sighed. Deidara was always so noisy and full of life. Itatchi didn't mind really, it was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with the sweet blonde, but sometimes he just wanted to be alone and Deidara would just talk and talk.

He walked inside the living room though, and noticed Deidara in only his boxers, his hair wet lying on his stomach on the floor. He had his head tilted to the side on his arms, seemed to be asleep. Itatchi stood there and took in the sight, a smile on his face. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans, nothing special but his tall and muscled body looked good in anything. One of the most beautiful things he knew was Deidara asleep. it was just amazing how this bundle of life could become so peaceful.

Itatchi walked over to his lover and sat down on the floor. He put his hand on Deidaras cheek, stroking him lovingly. Deidara looked up with a smile, he had never really been asleep. He sat up on his knees, brushing his hair back and leaned towards Itatchi, kissing him fully on the mouth. Itatchi realized what was going on, he saw the lust in Deidaras eyes and he saw the bulge in his boxers. He put his hand on Deidaras shoulder, in a silent attempt to stop him, but he responded fully to the kiss. They broke the kiss when Itatchi pushed with more force. Deidara leaned back and removed Itatchis hand from his shoulder.

"Welcome home, un"

"We shouldnt do this. Not without Hidan."

"come on, its just a friendly kiss"

"I..."

Deidara broke him off with another kiss, silenceing him. Itatchi was struggeling whitin himself. Him, Deidara and Hidan had an agreement that they wouldnt have sex if it didnt involve all three of them. But sometimes it was oh-so tempting to take care of Deidara by himself. But then again, he knew how mad Hidan could get.

Itatchis eyes where closed, he was lost in his thoughts and the kiss, so he hardly noticed when Deidara sliped out of his boxers and pushed them both down on the floor. They where both laying on the side, faceing each other and Itatchi opened his eyes when he felt Deidaras heat against his hand.

Deidara looked at him with pleeding puppy-dog eyes but Itatchi didnt meet them, he focused on Deidaras member, strokeing it. Deidara started sucking on Itatchis neck, makeing little moans now and then. Itatchi was lost in his desire now. Not before long he stuck one finger inside Deidara, who moaned loud, lay down on his back and spread his legs. Itatchi watched Deidaras face closely as he continued to work his finger inside of him.

All of a sudden they heard door open. They both froze and became totally quiet. Itatchi with absolute fear in his eyes and Deidara with more "kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar" look.  
Hidan was half-running, mumbling to himself, clearly deep in his thoughts. But as soon as he entered the living room he stopped.

"Oi! Itatchi! what are you doing?!"

Itatchi quickly removed his hand from Deidara and sat up on his knees. He looked at Hidan with a terrified expression on his face.

"this isnt what it looks like"

"the hell it isnt. You where gonna fuck him without me! How could you do that to me?!"

Itatchi thought it was very unfair he got all the blame for this, deidara was the one lying on the floor with his legs spread, and now, rubbing his cock. He didnt seem to care at all if Hidan was hurt. But Itatchi kept quiet, he didnt wanna put the blame on Deidara.

"I...Im sorry..."

"Smack!"

Hidan had moved very quickly to where Itatchi was sitting and back-handed him across the face. Itatchi hadnt seen it coming, but he didnt protest. He hung his head low with his hair covering his eyes. He knew Hidan was a very expressive man and if this was Hidans way of dealing with his feelings maybe he could allow it, just for now. hidan stared at Itatchi in anger, waiting for an awnser, a reaction.

Deidara totally jumped when he heard the smack. He had NOT seen this comming. All of a sudden he realized what Hidan was capable of.

Hidan was interruppted in his stare by Deidara moveing by his feet, putting his hand suggestivly on his belt.

"Were sorry. We wont do it ever again. Dont hurt him, please."

"Dont play all innocent and flirty with me. Do you think im going to just drop this?"

Deidara didnt awnser. He simply unbuckled Hidans belt, opened his pants and started sucking. Now, Hidan was batteling his emotions. He should be very angry and not even speak to his lovers, but seeing them both so aroused on the floor made him wanna....oh, it feels good when Deidara does that with his tounge. He slowly sat down on the floor and Deidara followed with his head. Hidan looked at Itatchi, still with anger in his eyes.

"undress me!"

Itatchi, who had been watching curiously as Deidara warmed Hidan up, quickly moved close to Hidan and started to remove his shirt. He didnt understand How Deidara got Hidan to melt so easely. When he was done removeing all Hidans clothes, he was dragged forcefully by his hair up to Hidans face and brutally kissed. Itatchi moaned. Hidan was sitting on his ass, supporting himself with a hand on the floor behind him, haveing Deidaras head going up and down in between his very spread legs. On his right side he had Itatchi, sitting on his knees, and their tounges where batteling. all three of them had their eyes closed.

"Thats enough."

Hidan had released Itatchi and put one hand on Deidaras head. Deidara sat up and whiped his mouth, watching as Hidan pushed Itatchi forward, onto his hands and knees. Itatchi gasped as he felt a finger beeing inserted inside him. He was rarely the uke, and the last time was quiet a while ago, so he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. To his fortune, Hidan was working his finger slow, and suddenly he felt a loving kiss beeing placed on his lips.

Deidara was trying to take Itatchis mind of the pain and it worked. itatchi moaned into the kiss and started humping his hips back at Hidan, who replyed by adding a finger. Itatchi moaned and lowered his head. When he turned his face up again he saw Deidaras stiff member. Deidara looked at him with hope in his eyes and that was just enough for itatchi to comply to his wish and take him deep inside his mouth. Deidara started moaning. he had been waiting a long time now for someone to fix his problem. He bucked his hips into Itatchi and tangled one hand in his hair and one in his own. It wasnt long before he trew his head back with his eyes closed and moaned loudly, egging both his lovers on. Hidan, who now had three fingers inside Itatchi, realized the blonde was far more ready then Itatchi and desided to move. Deidara was lost in his lust and he didnt notice Hidan until he felt a cock rubbing at his ass.

"Oh! Yes, un!"

He restrained himself from falling down harsly on Itatchi to give Hidan better acces, he didnt want Itatchi to stop. Slowly and very gently he started to bend forward and Itatchi got the idèa. He released Deidaras dick with "pop" sound, and moved quickly to the couch to get some pillows. Deidaras hands landed on the floor and Hidan sqeesed his ass gredily.

"No...tatchi...un...come back..."

"Calm down, im moveing as fast as I can."

Both Itatchi and Hidan where amused at their uke`s impatiance. Itatchi swithly placed the pillows under Deidara and slid onto them. He was now on his back under Deidara, and in perfect reach from his cock. Hidan heard his blonde lover makeing those beautiful sounds again and that was his que, he slowly pushed his manhood inside.

This was what Deidara had been craveing for all day. And it was the absolute best way, both his lovers at the same time. He had to push the urge to cum away as he was beeing filled up, he didnt want it to end yet.

"Yes....yes...yes....please...YES!"

Hidan had hit the right spot in the very first thrust. There was a moment of peace as he let Deidara ajust. All the sound beeing made was Itatchis lapping and licking at the tip of Deidaras member in a teasing way. Deidara gave a small nod and Hidan started moveing in a slow pace. Deidara closed his eyes and completely focused on the feeling. He opened his mouth and the moans came automatically.

Hidan sped up, he could read Deidaras moans very well. Soon he even felt a hand on his ass, urging him to go even faster, putting its teeth in his flesh.

"more...more!"

Was Deidaras plead, and Hidan smiled. He was so more willing then Itatchi. It was mainly because he was streched almost every day, so he didnt need much prepareation...

"More!!"

Hidan got the idea and started moveing as fast as he could, hitting Deidaras spot every time. Itatchi had stopped sucking and just held his mouth wide opened, Deidara was beeing pushed in and out with Hidans thrusts. He was moaning and almost screaming wildly in pleasure, and it wasnt long before he came, all inside of Itatchis mouth. Soon after, Hidan let out a low growl as he filled Deidara up.

Itatchi rolled off the pillows onto the floor, Deidara landed with his stomache on the pillows and Hidan right next to him. They where panting all three for a while. Itatchi opened his eyes when he felt his pants beeing dragged off. It was Hidan, already hard again, sitting in front of him on the floor, proceeding to removeing the shirt impatiently. Itatchi looked over at deidara, who was in total bliss and seemed to be...dreaming of what just took place. it made Itatchi smile but all of a sudden a tounge was pushed inside his mouth and roaming around. Itatchi made little noises, almost as if he where trying to say something and Hidan wouldnt let him. All of a sudden he was lifted into the air, Hidan released his mouth for some much needed air and started sucking on his neck.

Itatchi was laid down on his back on the couch. He was a little worried at first that Hidan would be in too much of a hurry but when he felt the fingers inside of him this time, it felt easier, cause he was already a bit streched.

"You like that dont you?"

Itatchi was always a bit baffeld by Hidan dirty talk. What was he supposed to awnser? he choosed to use his moans instead of words. Hidan was very skilled at this, his fingers worked their magic and he got the moans he wanted. Before long, he placed himself at Itatchis entrance, looking at his face for approval.

Even if this had started as a "punishment", this was a very tender moment between the two lovers. They had been together since before Deidara joined them, and even if they didnt show it every day, they shared a deep love.

So this was Hidan asking for permission, because he knew Itatchi was very sensitive and very tight. Itatchi had a weak and almost frightened look on his face as he nodded. And that was Itatchi trusting Hidan to not hurt him. Well, not to much anyway.

Hidan carefully slid inside as Itatchi gasped and pulled his head back. Hidan stayed still and sucked on his lovers neck as he waited for a sign to start. But he grew impatient and pushed at Itatchis cheek with his nose like a dog. Itatchi kissed Hidans neck lovingly and placed a hand on his ass as awnser. The next few minutes Hidan proceeded with slow thrusting, watching his lover closely. When he heard louder moans of pleasure, he sped up. He was on fire, his raven haired lover under him moaning like that just drove him insane with lust. He just wanted more and more. In one swift motion, he had slid out, rose up, flipped the shocked Uchiha around so he was on his hands and knees, and then entrered him again. Itatchi put his hands on the armrest and tried to spred his legs more to give Hidan better acces. He closed his eyes and pushed himself ever-so-slightly back against hidans thrusts with his hands.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a stiff cock. Again. Deidara had not been asleep at all. Just resting his eyes and enjoying the noises of his lovers. Then he had been watching and got quiet the hard-on again. Itatchi was panting and sweating but he skilfully took Deidaras manhood in his mouth and made the blonde moan again. he put his hand in Itatchis hair. Hidan was almost done and let out little moans of pleasure, in contrast to Deidara louder moans. Hidan and Itatchi came almost the same time and Itatchi moaned around Deidara who responded with more moanes. hidan fell on top of Itatchi who continued to stand on all fours and bobing his head up and down, it wasnt long before Deidara came, again.

Hidan picked Itatchi up and whent inside the bedroom, Deidara walking after them. They all lay on the bed, simply resting. Itatchi thought about how very tired he was, this was not what he had planned for when walked through the door earlier.

"You will never do this to me again, right?"

"Never"

They said simoultaneoulsy, Itatchi with a serios look on his face and Deidara with a big smile. He had gotten what he wanted.


End file.
